1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection stretch blow molding system, more particularly to an injection stretch blow molding system with rotating and linear conveying functions.
2. Description of Related Art
An injection stretch blow molding art is commonly used for a hollow semi-sealed container and is processed through an injection stretch blow molding apparatus, nowadays containers for beverages, perfumes or medicines are often made by an injection stretch blow molding apparatus.
The theory of injection stretch blow molding is that a polymer material is adopted and is formed as a hollow preform with a means of injection molding through a preform mold of an injecting mechanism, then the preform is placed in a bottle blowing mold of an extending and blowing mechanism, then an bottle inflating means is processed so the heated and softened preform is expanded till right next to the inner wall of the bottle blowing mold, then the shaped bottle member is released through a pushing mechanism. So in an injection stretch blow molding operation, the thread section of the bottleneck is often served as a section to be clamped.
With the described injection stretch blow molding theory, a transversal (horizontal) blow molding apparatus with two operating positions of injecting and extending and blowing has been developed by skilled people in the art, a mobile mold sheet and a rotary mold sheet are installed in parallel with a right/left arraying means, the left end of the rotary mold sheet is connected to an axial core of a rotation seat of a supporting rack, the mobile mold sheet is provided with a core mold and an extending rod, the rotary mold sheet is provided with two identical bottleneck seat sets, a retaining mold sheet is provided with an injection mold and a bottle blowing mold, the core mold and the injection mold are correspondingly arrayed with respect to one of the two bottleneck seat sets, so a preform is able to be injected and formed, the extending rod and the bottle blowing mold are correspondingly arrayed with respect to the other bottleneck seat set so the preform is able to be extended and blown to form a bottle member, the rotary mold sheet is up/down 180-degree rotated through the rotation seat so positions of the two bottleneck seat sets are interchanged, so an automated continuous production of preform injecting and extending and blowing is achieved.
In the horizontal injection stretch blow molding apparatus with two operating positions of injecting and extending and blowing, preform injecting and extending blowing are integrated, the size of the bottle blowing mold is limited because of the size of the rotary mold sheet (rotating plate); so only a bottle member with small size can be made by the bottle blowing mold. In fact, if a large bottle member is desired to be blown, operations of opening and engaging the bottle blowing mold are performed through a gas cylinder because the space around the bottle blowing mold is limited, so a mold locking capacity may not be larger enough and an unqualified bottle member may be produced. If the size of the rotating plate is enlarged, operations of opening and engaging the bottle blowing mold can be performed by a hydraulic cylinder for blowing and forming a large-sized bottle member, but the size of the injection stretch blow molding apparatus has to be enlarged accordingly, and transportation and production cost are increased.